Silly Love Songs
by Numinous-Alqua
Summary: As a cynic of love, Tifa tries to deal with her lingering feelings for her ex-lover as well as those of her childhood love. When put in a situation that any girl would dream of can she face herself and decide which man she wants more?


**Silly Love Songs**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VII or SquareEnix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Faces from the Past**

* * *

"You'd think people would've had enough of silly love songs…"

The brunette's companion hummed a flippant affirmative as she enjoyed her ice cream. The pair were sitting outside of an ice cream parlor that had the radio on blast for its outside dining customers. It was nearly the fifteenth time that Tifa could remember hearing the latest new hit love song. To top it all off it was a nice February afternoon, the sun was shining, the temperature wasn't hot and love seemed to be in the air. Just great.

"Normally on a day like this people are, you know – generally happy. What's makin' you such a sour puss?"

The older woman glared at her younger companion who sat and ate her sugary treat obliviously. "I'm just sick of hearing that deranged love song! I mean yeah, it's a nice day and all but not everyone can be happy every day of the damn week!"

Yuffie, the younger of the two took a second from her dessert and let out a sigh. "Is it being close to Valentine's Day that's got you all fussed? Just because love is in the air and you don't seem to have anyone to spend it with?"

Tifa's cheeks grew scarlet at Yuffie's declaration. Whether from embarrassment or rage the younger didn't have a clue, but she shrugged it off and continued to enjoy her ice cream. Regardless of the elder woman's mood, nothing was going to ruin her beautiful afternoon.

Needless to say Tifa was only a little mad at Yuffie, more so embarrassed by how easily the younger woman had guessed what was putting her friend into such a foul mood. In frustration she bawled her hands into fists upon her knees as she glared off into the busy street of passersby. On the temperate Saturday afternoon, couples were out in full bloom walking hand-in-hand, giggling, laughing, snuggling, kissing… It was enough to make a bitter maid such as Tifa sick to her stomach.

"You know if you're this hung up over it, why don't you go and do something about it? It is a few days until Valentine's, and I know you won't have a problem finding some attractive beau." Yuffie suggested, batting her eyelashes playfully at her friend.

The older woman's shoulders slumped as she lost her bravado. Dejectedly her face fell into her hands and she attempted to wallow in self-pity. Yuffie rolled her eyes before moving a sympathetic hand to stroke her friend's back. This routine was getting a little old. "Just because you had a few bad eggs, don't think the whole carton is rotten."

Tifa peeked up at Yuffie who was still idly enjoying her ice cream. A few bad eggs, huh? That was an understatement. Her last few…flings? Boyfriends? Blind dates? She didn't even know what to categorize them as! One of them was a major womanizer, on top of being a disgruntled looking slob. The next one was the strong silent type, bordering on anti-social, to top it all off he wore shades wherever he went. Even to the movie theatre! The ones after that well…ok well the ones after that were fairly normal. It was her who had broken it off with them. Finding faults or placing blame on the poor guys when she thought things weren't going right. And by right she meant complacent, comfortable, settling down. She was young! She needed excitement and adventure! Sure the first few dates with the guys were great and surprising enough but when it started to taper down to simple movie dates or quiet dinners together at home. Tifa got bored. Then she would look for any reason to kick up a storm which usually resulted in her leaving the poor guy.

"You know…" Yuffie began; curious Tifa looked up at her friend. "I heard the delivery guy is kinda cute…and single."

"Delivery guy?"

"Mhmm. Runs the only personal bodyguard/delivery service in Edge. He runs all over the continent! Rumor has it that he's too busy for a relationship, I think he's just playing hard to get." Yuffie winked at Tifa as the older woman sat up.

"I don't want to date a delivery boy, Yuffie."

Yuffie clicked her tongue and waved a finger at her friend. "I never said he was a _boy_, Teef." At this statement Tifa raised a brow. "How are you with blondes?"

"Yuffie, what are we doing here?" The exuberant young woman had dragged Tifa all over Edge to the WRO building near the center of the city, and she still had no idea why.

"We're receiving a package today. I'm just pickin' it up for Reeve."

"You know you should probably address your boss with a little more respect, Yuffs."

"Ah, Reevie boy doesn't mind. I'm the best at what I do so he lets it slide." The pair of them sat upon the steps of the corporate building patiently waiting. The people entering and exiting the building didn't seem to mind the two women calmly sitting on the center of the building's steps. Some casually waved while others took shy looks at the two women. Yuffie's reputation must have preceded her. She sure as hell didn't know half the people she was waving to. From down the street Tifa spotted a familiar red cloak making its way towards them. Letting out a hiss Tifa began to fidget with her hair and clothes. Noticing her friend's distress Yuffie gave a worried glance around, at once spotting the same colored cloak walking in their direction. "Shit…what's he doing back so soon?"

"That's it Yuffs, I'm gone." Quickly as she could Tifa stood up and attempted to make her way in the opposite direction the red cloak was heading.

"But delivery guy isn't here yet!" Yuffie exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm; rooting her to the spot.

"Yuffs, I really don't want to have to talk to _him_!"

"I thought you said he forgave you?"

Tifa grumbled under her breath, when Yuffie reminded her of her embarrassing break-up with said red cloaked man in the middle of Edge Square. "It doesn't matter whether or not he forgave me! I can never face him again! Not after that…. I'll die of embarrassment!"

Just then the sound of a loud engine filled the quiet streets. Instantly Yuffie's mood perked up as she glanced around searching for the owner of the sound. Yet Tifa's attention was still directed to the ever approaching red cloaked man; Yuffie's grip was exceptionally strong for her lithe frame and had Tifa struggling to regain possession of her arm.

The power struggle between the women lasted a total of five minutes but felt like an eternity as Tifa watched the man of her last set of affections casually walk towards the steps below them. While Yuffie watched with mirth and excitement as the delivery guy who had been riding on the motorcycle powerhouse pulled to a stop just as Vincent attempted to climb the steps of the building.

The bike Tifa noted was a custom job, a monster of a machine that looked sleek and sexy despite its massive size. The blonde bombshell as Yuffie had dubbed him had goggles on, which he perched atop his head before dismounting. When she noted the "delivery guy's" face her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"CLOUD STRIFE?!" She exclaimed.

The delivery guy looked in the direction of his name, his sky blue eyes finding the face of a woman he hadn't seen in nearly seven years. "Tifa?" He questioned, taking in her whole appearance to make sure he didn't have the wrong person.

A little shocked by the sudden realization that Tifa new the delivery guy Yuffie's grip slipped, allowing the brunette to bound down the steps and practically strangulate the blonde man in a hug. Surprised by the sudden attack as much as the other two bystanders. Vincent looked between his ex and the delivery boy then over to Yuffie who stared dumbfounded at the pair for a second before smiling sheepishly at him when she felt his gaze linger on her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Vince! Didn't expect you back for a couple more weeks!" She giggled nervously.

Attempting to ignore the sudden reunion of past…acquaintances beside him Vincent made his way to stand beside his younger field agent. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just pickin' up a package for Reevie-boy! Why? Can't I be here, Vince? It's a free city, Tifa and I can go anywhere the wind takes us. It is a free country ya know."

The red caped man looked from the spunky woman before him to his ex who seemed to be chatting longingly with the local delivery boy. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the hand that had slipped from Tifa's arm to linger upon her hip before completely removing itself. Noticing the jealous looks Tifa was receiving Yuffie hopped down the steps and pulled Tifa back into her, effectively pig-backing her with ease. "So Spike!" She cut in. "Package for Mr. Tuesti. I know ya got one. We're in a bit of a rush if ya don't mind."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder to glare at Yuffie who subtly indicated with her eyes that Vincent was still watching them from his perch atop the steps. The older woman took a side glance and confirmed Yuffie's unsaid statement. It's not that Tifa and him had broken up on bad terms… Well she had wanted it to end on bad terms, but Vincent being the cool, level headed man that he was had made them work out their problems; leaving Tifa feeling like a spoiled child who didn't get her way. Come to think of it, Tifa couldn't remember why they had broken up in the first place. The only thing she did remember was the big public scene she had caused to try and stir up trouble between them.

Cloud looked at the spunky girl hanging off of Tifa. He hadn't seen her before and was a little perplexed by her sudden intrusion. Looking between the two he nodded and turned to his bike, retrieving a parcel from a pop-out compartment which also housed numerous swords. Confirming the parcel's information to what was sent on his phone he turned to Yuffie and shook his head. "I've got a package to be delivered straight to Mr. Tuesti himself…"

"Awe, we can take it off your hands, Spike!" Yuffie replied jubilantly bouncing over to the blonde attempting to grab the package from him. But Cloud simply raised it above his head clearly out of the petite woman's reach.

"Sorry, personal policy."

Tifa giggled at the two as Yuffie continued to try and retrieve the parcel but in turn failed at every turn. "Yuffie," A deep voice chided from behind them. Tifa turned to see Vincent making his way to stand just behind her. His presence was unnerving her, but not in a bad way, at least she hoped it wasn't in a bad way. Her mind and senses were a bit jumbled at the moment from the unexpected childhood reunion she was having before Yuffie interrupted. "Let Strife do his job. Why don't you and Tifa go back to what you were doing?"

Two pairs of feminine eyes narrowed at Vincent offended by his statement, but before either could put out a retort an exuberant voice chimed over the four from the front of the building. "Cloud! Tifa! What a pleasant surprise! Just the people I wanted to see." All four turned to see the Director of the WRO standing before them. "And I see you have a delivery for me, Cloud. I heard you were running late."

"Sorry about the delay Mr. Tuesti. A pack of Malboros decided to hit the road on my way back." Cloud walked up the steps and presented Reeve with the parcel who tucked it casually under his arm as he pulled out an envelope from his breast pocket.

"As agreed." Cloud saluted him in thanks and turned to leave before Reeve called out to him once more. "One more thing. Before you go." The blonde turned to look at Reeve questioningly who in turn only signaled that they all enter the building. "I detest discussing business on the streets. Besides I have a few guests awaiting our arrival."

"Guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see ya later, Yuffie." Tifa said casually waving to the blonde who turned to look at her a tad disappointed at their parting.

"I believe I extended the invitation to you as well Ms. Lockheart."

Tifa blanched at that. Looking at the WRO Director like he grew a second head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tuesti, was it?" He inclined his head in the affirmative. "I'm just a simple barmaid. I don't understand what you'd have to say to me about anything."

Reeve chuckled at this and stuck a hand into his pocket casually; minding the parcel still under his arm. "On the contrary you come highly recommended for what I – _we_, have in mind." The barmaid raised a quizzical brow and followed the rest of the group into the building.

When they had all piled into the elevator, needless to say it was a tad cramped. Cloud had pulled from his bike a couple of swords which were now strapped securely to his back. Yuffie was keeping a good distance from some of the blades which were half of her size. Glancing between the blonde swordsman and her best friend Yuffie couldn't keep her thoughts to herself any longer. "So how do you two know each other?"

Tifa kind of blushed and Cloud cast his gaze to the far corner of the elevator furthest from the barmaid. This action didn't go unnoticed by Vincent whose eyes only narrowed at the delivery boy. "Well?" Yuffie prodded.

Clearing her throat Tifa cast a curious glance back at the blonde. "Well, we're childhood friends."

* * *

**A/N: New story attempt. Read and Review!**


End file.
